My heroine
by Shalalosa
Summary: Cuando tu dulce adicción cambia de direccion ¿eres capaz de aceptarlo? ¿por una vez escucharas a tú corazón?  -¿por qué tú? ¿por que tuviste que ser tú?-...-Butters! respondeme ¿¡por qué tú?-Kenny yo...
1. Fall for you

**P**alabras: 2445

**P**areja: **C**artmanx**B**uttersx**K**enny

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~

**C**apítulo: **[1**/3]

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía..

* * *

**My Heroine**

Cuando tu dulce adicción cambia de direccion ¿eres capaz de aceptarlo? ¿por una vez escucharas a tú corazón?

-¿por qué tú? ¿por que tuviste que ser tú?-...-Butters! respondeme ¿¡por qué tú?-Kenny yo...

...

...

**Fall for you**

_I know you don't think that I am trying/ sé que no crees que lo intento_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core / sé que estás harto de todo esto_

_But hold your breathe / Pero contén la respiración_  
_Because tonight will be the night /Porque esta sera la noche_  
_That I will fall for you / En la que me enamore de ti_

_..._

Un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Stotch, estaba feliz a pesar de los problemas que tenia en casa por trabajar en un clínica, sus padres querían un futuro _mejor _lejos de toda la escoria que había en el mundo, en otras palabras, no querían que fuese voluntario en la clínica de desintoxicación, pero el iba ahí porque.. bueno le gustaba ayudar y.. también.. Kenny.. podía cuidar a Kenny. Que por suerte había sido designado como su enfermero, el sonrojo en sus mejillas incremento, el tiempo que pasa cuidando de él, en lo que se hacia una persona mejor era, sin duda, el mejor de su vida..

Aunque tenia un pequeño problema.. Eric Cartman era el gerente del lugar.. suspiro, algunas veces le daba miedo como le miraba.. froto sus nudillos intentando relajarse, camino por los pasillos de aquella clínica, ya quería llegar con Kenny, preguntarle como iba su día, que había hecho.. si le había extrañado.. una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios.. no.. Kenny nunca le extrañaría.

...

Porque a Eric T. Cartman, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, que le rechazaran, porque él era especial y ningún imbécil hijo de puta le iba a rechazar así, como así.

Pero Butters era la excepción, el muy hijo de puta huía de él cada vez que le llamaba, aunque trabajaran en un centro de rehabilitación, tenían derecho a divertirse,¿ no?. Paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la victoria, haría lo que de niño nunca pudo hacer.. Butters seria suyo. Una gran sonrisa fue visible en sus labios.. realmente.. deseaba hacerlo..

Lo único bueno de aquel apestoso lugar lleno de drogadictos era, sin duda, que si Butters gritaba se le confundiría con alguno de ellos.. la erección en su pantalón, era cada vez más notoria, estaba deseoso de que por fin pasara por aquel oscuro pasillo como era su costumbre..

Se mantuvo recargado en la pared, cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y mantenía su vista fija en el único lugar iluminado del pasillo.. por ahí tendría que pasar, si no nunca podría llegar con su drogadicto, torció el gesto al recordar aquello.. Kenny, aquel pobretón había terminado como el decía, siendo un jodido drogadicto.. Sonrió Kyle y Stan le habían engañado para que entrara en la clínica. Y desde entonces.. no había salido, siempre le escuchaba gritar, la desintoxicación es difícil, lo era y mucho, la abstinencia mantenía a Kenny en un estado deplorable, aún más que cuando eran niños.

Escucho la risa afeminada y nerviosa de Butters, sonrió al verle aunque claro, con la poca iluminación que había Butters no podía verle a él y aquello le divertía tanto..

Butters camino con nerviosismo por el pasillo, se sentía acechado pero.. sólo era su imaginación.. ¿no?

-Q-que? –pregunto un confuso Butters al sentirse atrapado en los brazos de alguien, por la espalda, un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, Eric sonrió. Fácil. Era demasiado fácil.

-Grita lo que quieras-Dijo con voz ronca, quería.. hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.-¿¡E-eric?-pregunto un Butters completamente nervioso y confundido _¿Qué ocurría? .. ¿y.. que era lo que sentía en su trasero..?._ La sonrisa de Cartman creció al ver que le había reconocido, le tiro al piso sin cuidado alguno, le haría suyo de una vez por todas.

Parpadeo varias veces y evito quejarse, le había dolido, el impacto contra el suelo no había sido para nada agradable, Cartman ya se encontraba sobre él, besando su cuello con violencia, apuño los ojos -b-bas-sta.. -susurro mordiendo su labio inferior, no quería llorar, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar - por.. favor.. Eric.. -gimoteo, no, él no quería que eso pasara.

Eric mordió con fuerza el hombro de Butters, sabia que él quería era obvio, cuando niños le había chupado las bolas, obviamente disfrutaría de lo que le iba a dar, y él, Eric T. Cartman se lo daría sin problema alguno.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Butters, y con ello el llanto comenzó.. -p-para, para! Eric para! - lloriqueo, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Eric intentando apartarlos, más este mantenía su cara en el cuello de Butters, dejando las marcas de sus dientes en cuanta piel pudiese, los chupetes también comenzaban a aparecer.

_Nada le detendría, porque Butters era suyo y de nadie más, ni siquiera del pobretón y drogadicto de Kenny le impediría aquello._

**_..._**

_You're impossible to find / Tú eres imposible de encontrar_

_This is not what I intended / esto no es lo que pretendia  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart / siempre jure que nunca me desharia de ti  
__You always thought that I was stronger / tu siempre pensaste que era fuerte_

_I may have failed but/ Puede haber fallado pero.. _

**_..._**

_Y hablando del diablo.._

Kenny se removía incomodo en aquella cama de hospital, un fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, necesitaba con urgencia una dosis.. una pequeña dosis, no importaba si no era casi nada, pero.. con un poco de aquella fina arena blanca.. todo seria mejor.. se llevo ambas manos al rostro, apartando lo mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, se sentía sofocado, acabado. En cuanto pudiese salir de ahí, haría pagar a Stan y Kyle, esos hijos de puta.. resoplo, y dejo caer ambos brazos, cada uno en un costado de si. Sentía que estaba en el infierno, el dolor en su cuerpo era.. tan.. soltó un suspiro, tenia que resistir, tenia que salir de esa puta clínica de mierda y vengarse de los hijos de puta de Stan y Kyle, oh si señores, él se iba a vengar.

Si bien había caído en aquel viejo truco, claro.. pensó que ganaría dinero fácil.. ¿como no se dio cuenta, de que era una jodida clínica? era un pendejo, pero un pendejo vengativo. Levanto un poco la cabeza de aquella almohada, observo la puerta durante unos segundos.. _¿Y él rubio?_.

La opresión que sintió en el pecho le indico que algo andaba mal.. _jodidas drogas.. ya le habían dejado mal.. hasta se creía psíquico y todo.._sonrió con ironía, _claro las drogas.. _movió la cabeza hacia los lados, sacando aquella absurda idea de su cabeza. Ya estaba tan paranoico como su vecino de habitación.._no.. no tanto, él por lo menos no creía que el gobierno conspiraba en su contra, mucho menos veía duendes.. ¿o eran gnomos?.. que robaban calzoncillos.._rió de forma despreocupada al pensar en Tweek.. si.. así se llamaba.. o por lo menos eso decía en las terapias de grupo. Pensó en su enfermero y la opresión en su pecho creció _carajo, en verdad la drogas le había hecho mal.. estúpido Broflovski y sus clases de moral._

Observo la puerta una vez más, impaciente, ya era hora de su dosis diaria, era mínima, pero le servia, así por lo menos la desintoxicación era más llevadera. Pero no ocurrió nada.. la puerta seguía cerrada, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pasos.. y.. una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, más se borro al instante, su ceño se frunció, no se parecían para nada a las pisadas de Butters, además.. eran de varias personas no solo de una.. _¿Que carajos pasaba ahora?_

**_..._**

Butters ya se había resignado, de verdad ya lo había hecho, silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los sollozos eran tan bajos, tan poco audibles, las manos de Eric exploraban debajo de su camisa de forma apresurada, sus hombros le dolían, tenia tantas marcas ya.. que después de la primera mordida había perdido la cuenta, se sentía _tan.. sucio, Eric_ le dio la vuelta, ahora su pecho quedaba en contacto con aquel frió suelo - por favor.. -suplico, pensaba que quizás.. Cartman se arrepentiría, le pediría disculpas y después ambos harían como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.. pero.. muy en el fondo sabia que nada de eso pasaría, ni en sus mejores sueños..

-Tu sabe que te gusta, Butters- susurro Eric a su oído con la voz ronda, el rubio negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, _¿gustarle? ¿eso?_- Claro que si, perra, lo sabes, te gusta y lo disfrutas - Cartman, metió una mano dentro de sus pantalones- n-no, p-para..- lloriqueo de nuevo inútilmente.

Cartman jugaba con el elástico de la ropa interior de Butters, de forma distraída, La respiración de Butters era entre cortada, más no hacia nada para impedirlo.. _¿por qué?_.. bueno no se consideraba capaz de.. sacarse a Eric de encima, y.. si eso no pasaba ahora, en alguna otra ocasión iba a ocurrir ¿cierto? y.. .. era mejor enfrentar lo malo, lo más rápido que se pudiera.. ¿no?..

Se escucho una risa, Cartman se tenso completamente y Butters.. veía su escapatoria- Más te vale que guardes silencio Leopold- le amenazo Cartman, quedándose quieto. Pasos.. pasos y más pasos y cada paso que daban era la perdición de Butters, se iban.. y ni siquiera les habían notado.

Lloriqueo, se iban.. se iba .. su oportunidad.. , mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, _¡coño! ¡él no quería eso!._

-Tweek.. ¿lo escuchaste?-_esa.. esa voz.. era Craig! _podia sentir a Cartman, aún más tenso que antes, si eso era posible.

-GAH!- si, s-son .. ¡¿gnomos? -

-Coño- murmuro Cartman

-v-volvieron! -Tweek señalo el bulto que sobresalía en las sombras del pasillo.

-Carajo- De nuevo una maldición por parte de Cartman.

...

La puerta de la habitación de Kenny se abrió, y se cerro al instante un Butters totalmente tembloroso se recargo en ella y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, abrazo sus piernas, su ropa mal acomodada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su respiración era irregular, le había costado tanto llegar.. Sollozo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, aún seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Kenny sonrió al ver como se abría su puerta, y como entraba Butters por ella, más su ceño se frunció, no se veía como él. El butters que él conocía siempre llegaba regalándole una sonrisa, una encantadora sonrisa.. este en cambio, estaba llorando y parecía como si no le tomara en cuenta.

Se levanto de la cama, y arrastro los pies hasta llegar a él, bajo su vista y la clavo en la cabellera del rubio, este seguía sin percatarse de su presencia -Butters.. ¿estas bien? -pregunto con la voz rasposa, tenia algunas horas sin tomar algo, por lo que su voz no se escuchaba precisamente bien. El menor se sobre salto y levantando el rostro de golpe, las mejillas del menor sonrojadas y con el claro rastro de lagrimas. Kenny frunció el ceño - Que.. ?- Butters puso sus manos delante de su rostro, con temor, el ceño de Kenny se frunció aún más.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI DROGADICTO DE MIERDA!- Kenny levanto el rostro, y clavo la vista en la puerta, _ese sin duda había sido Cartman ¿que había hecho el idiota ahora?. _la puerta tembló, la habían golpeado.. o alguien había sido golpeado con ella. Butters comenzó a hiperventilar, Kenny bajo su vista de nuevo hacia él _¿pero qué coño?._

_..._

La sangre de Craig hervía, Cartman era un hijo de puta, por suerte había notado que los "Gnomos" no era más que Cartman encima del pobre de Butters.

Le había pateado en las costillas y Butters había huido como alma que lleva el diablo, Tweek se había escondido detrás de él y Cartman.. bueno él se retorcía en el piso, abrazando sus costillas. Y _aquello era poco comparado con lo que le iba a causar_.

Oh si, porque el hijo de puta de Cartman era el encargado de _SU _Tweek y ese pendejo no le iba a poner ni una mano encima despues de lo que acababa de ver- Más te vale que le reces a tu Dios, cabrón que de esta nadie te salva- Cartman, levanto el rostro solamente para ver el lado psicópata de Craig, la sonrisa en su rostro.._ era.._ un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, estaba jodido; Muy jodido-p-puedo explicarlo-

Craig negó, a el no le interesaba saber porque lo había hecho, no claro que no. Sólo quería darle una que probara lo que le pasaría si tocaba a Tweek. Se acerco a él con las manos en los bolsillos, Cartman tan solo temblaba incapaz de moverse, le tomo del cuello de la camisa y le levanto del piso sin problema alguno, le miro y sonrió.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI DROGADICTO DE MIERDA!-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Craig creció, y empujo a Cartman a la puerta de Kenny, haciendo que esta temblase, acerco su rostro al de él, pero en lugar de quedar cara a cara, se acerco a su oído- Advertido estas, mantente lejos de Tweek y me importa una mierda si le quieres dar por culo a Butters, pero eso hazlo en otro lugar ¿entendido, culón?-

...

Kenny observo a Butters por unos segundos.. suspiro, tenia que consolarlo si quería conseguir su dosis diaria. Se agacho y se hinco frente a Butters, Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de este, recargando su peso en la puerta, Butters le observaba tembloroso- Tranquilo.. -susurro Kenny, y beso las mejillas de el menor, limpia el rastro de lagrimas, porque aunque no sabia que ocurría y no sabia el porque del llanto del menor.. no quería ver aquellas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Ke-enny..- susurro Butters, completamente sonrojado. _Quizás.. y solo quizás, no se vengaría de Stan y Kyle por encerrarle ahí._ -Shh.. - susurro, alejando su rostro del menor, para observarle, se le veía mejor. Porque él era capaz de ser amable y un caballero, hasta dormir con el enemigo con tal de conseguir su dosis-Butters.. -Dijo en un tono meloso, los ojos gricescos del menor se iluminaron-...mi dosis- le sonrió y se levanto del piso. Sabia que Butters era como todos, sólo quería destruirle y hacerle agonizar para alejarle de su adicción. Le dio la espalda a Butters y se fue a sentar a su cama, porque.. aunque el menor le importara, era aún más importante su droga.. que aquel rubio llorón.

-Si...-Si Kenny hubiese mantenido su vista en Butters.. se daría cuenta de la decepción que brillaba en su mirada, Butters se levanto del piso y camino al estante que había en el rincón, le dolía se sentía utilizado..

_Después de todo.. Kenny seguía siendo un drogadicto.. aunque le doliese aceptarlo.._

_..._

___But hold your breathe / Pero contén la respiración_  
_Because tonight will be the night /Porque esta sera la noche_  
_That I will fall for you / En la que me enamore de ti_

___Don't make me change my mind /No me hagas cambiar mi opinión_

**_..._**

**_[Secondhand Serenade - Fall for you]_**

**_..._**

_•••__**Fin del capitulo**__•••_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Yeah baby(?) iniciando otro fanfic C: ~

Espero y sea del agrado y si no lo es.. en fin (?) se aceptan criticas, insultos, rosas.. altares *-* (?)

Em.. de** Mis dias junto a ti..** subiré el cuarto capitulo en cuanto lo escriba e_e osease.. en un rato.. mi humor no anda muy bueno que digamos y no quiero matar a Tweek o Craig para descargarme -3- así que.. esperen su capitulo en lo que resta de la semana.. volviendo a este fanfic C:.. si se tienen dudas o no me explique en algo.. favor de decirlo, que se me van las cosas y pff.. olvido detalles y cosas así u3ú.

Y.. me acabo de dar cuenta que traduzco para el culo e_e!, sassf en fin (?) si no les gusta la traducción se buscan una mejor xD ~

Shalalosa fuera ~

•••~ Fin de N/A ~•••


	2. Say When

**P**alabras: 8272

**P**areja: **C**artmanx**B**uttersx**K**enny

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~

**C**apítulo: **[2**/3]

Canciones: **T**he **F**ray-**S**ay **W**hen Y **W**hen **I**'m **G**one - **E**minem

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía..

* * *

**My Heroine**

Cuando tu dulce adicción cambia de direccion ¿eres capaz de aceptarlo? ¿por una vez escucharas a tú corazón?

-¿por qué tú? ¿por que tuviste que ser tú?-...-Butters! respondeme ¿¡por qué tú?-Kenny yo...

...

**Say When**

_Say when and my own two hands /Sólo di cuando y mis propias manos_  
_will comfort you tonight, tonight /te consolaran esta noche, esta noche_

_Say when and my own two hands/Sólo di cuando Y mis propios brazos  
_ _Will carry you tonight, tonight /Te llevaran esta noche, esta noche ._

...

-C-craig -Susurro un nervioso Tweek, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, jalo la manga del mayor, intentando llamar su atención sin éxito. Craig mantenía su agarre firme, en el cuello de la camisa de Cartman. No aún no acababa con él.

-V-vamos Craig, escucha a Twe- Craig torció el gesto y apreto el agarre en la camisa, impidiendo a Cartman seguir hablando- Te cortare los huevos, si mencionas su nombre- Era sencillo y fácil, lo haria sin remordimiento alguno. Cartman busco la mirada del rubio, quizas él tranquilizaría a Tucker..

-Carajo- Gruño Craig- ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara, no?- su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos negros brillaban con fiereza, Cartman regreso de inmediato su mirada a Craig -Q-que v-va .. Craig.. podemos hablarlo ¿no?- Intento negociar Cartman.

-GAH!- ¡tendremos problemas, Craig!- El rubio se movía con nerviosismo, mirando hacia los lados, esperando en cualquier momento que llegara la seguridad de la clínica.

Los labios de Craig formaron una tensa linea, era cierto, torció ligeramente el rostro, era jodidamente cierto- Deberías escucharlo- intento Cartman de nuevo, viendo su oportunidad-_ se meterán en problemas, he irán a la aula de castigo_- insinuó, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver que el rubio se había alterado más de lo normal.

Los temblores en Tweek aumentaron, al igual que su tic, ¡el gobierno iría por ellos, se los llevarían, le separarían de Craig y y..! se aferro al brazo de Craig como si su vida fuese en ello. Tucker frunció el ceño y fulmino a Cartman con la mirada,_ estúpido gordo hijo de puta._

Movió su brazo bruscamente y se soltó del agarre de Tweek, su mano fue de inmediato en forma de puño a la nariz de Cartman, le soltó y le dejo caer, Eric cayo en el suelo de sentón con ambas manos en la nariz- Hey!-chillo, mientras la sangre fluía libremente de su nariz- coño, Craig! no he hecho nada- Murmuro Cartman. Craig se limito a limpiar la sangre que había quedado en su puño, estúpido gordo, sólo le atraía problemas.

-Mantén la boca cerrada, culón-Le advirtió y tomo la mano de Tweek, que miraba a Cartman con los ojos desorbitados, su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta "O" y una de sus manos cubría su boca, con cierto horror - C-craig no, no debiste.. hacer eso - susurro al recuperar el habla. Craig se encogió de hombros, se lo había ganado.

Dio un pequeño tirón a la mano de Tweek, esperando que le siguiera, más este seguía absorto mirando a Cartman, suspiro y jalo al rubio hacia su habitación al ver que no cooperaría- Se lo merece- le informo, intentando con ello que dejara de verle, entro a la habitación del rubio que no estaba demasiado lejos.

Aunque Tweek se metiera metafentaminas, seguía siendo aquel rubio nervioso y paranoico que el adoraba y si en sus manos estaba, no iba a permitir que algún hijo de puta como Cartman se le acercara. Sólo por eso entro en las drogas él también. Porque él no necesitaba esa mierda, él sólo necesitaba de Tweek, sólo de él.

..._._

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? /¿Has amado tanto a alguien que darías un brazo por ella?_  
_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? /No en la expresion, no, Literalmente ¿ darías un brazo por ella?_  
_When they know they're your heart /Cuando ellos saben ellos son tú corazón _  
_And you know you were their armour /Y tu sabes que eres su armadura_  
_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her /Y destruirias a aquel que tratara de herirlo._  
_  
_

...

Desde el incidente con Cartman a Butters los días se le hacían eternos, tenia miedo de pasar por el pasillo, tenia miedo de que Cartman volviera a intentarlo ¿y si esta vez lo lograba? tembló de solo pensarlo, cada vez que se topaba con Craig este le miraba de formas raras, no sabia como catalogarlo.

Sonrió tímidamente al recordar cuando Cartman había hecho acto de presencia con la nariz rota, algunos días después de aquel roce que tuvieron, Eric había alegado que se había topado con unos pandilleros, que aquello era lo único que le causaron, oh si casi lo olvidaba, decía que _ellos_ terminaron en el hospital.

_-Culón ni siquiera te lo crees tú!- _

Aquello lo había gritado Kenny mientras se reía de él, Cartman se había puesto fucsia al instante y se fue sin dar explicaciones. También estaba Tweek, extrañamente tenia otro cuidador y era tan raro. Porque bueno, era Cartman, dándose por vencido con un paciente, tambiene estaba el hecho, de que cuando alguien le preguntaba el porqué de aquello, se iba alegando que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que pasar tiempo con perdedores.

Soltó un suspiro las cosas estaban raras,por un momento pensó en dejar de ir a la clínica, en dejar de ayudar a Kenny, su estomago dio un vuelco al pensarlo. Pero lo había hecho.. dejo de ir por una semana, suspiro y cerro los ojos por un momento. Aquello era su mayor error..

...

_Butters se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un pantalón de franela algo desgastado, una camisa blanca pegada ligeramente al cuerpo, Butters se mantenía en posición fetal, no tenia energía para levantarse, no tenia fuerza para estar con Kenny... no se sentía bien.. para nada bien._

_-¡BUTTERS!- grito su padre con cierta histeria, aporreaba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, sintió como su corazón se hinchaba con algo de alegría ¿estaba su padre preocupado por él..? se movió lentamente hasta encontrarse de pie, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, le daba algo de miedo que se rompiera ante la fuerza con la cual su padre la golpeaba -¡Butters!, más te vale que alejes a ese drogadicto de aquí, ¡AHORA!- su corazón se acelero y se oprimió, sus padres no estaban preocupados por lo que le ocurría, tan solo querían que se deshiciera de quien sea que allá ido._

_-¿¡Butters, me escuchaste? ¡dije AHORA! -grito de nuevo su padre, mordió con nerviosismo su labio inferior y llego hasta la ventana arrastrando los pies, aparto las cortinas que mantenían en penumbra la __habitación. Una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver un punto rubio con naranja, en la puerta de su casa- Kenny..-susurro sin poder evitarlo-..¿¡Kenny?- ¿que hacia él ahí? ¿por qué no estaba en la clínica?._

_Dejo de cuestionarse y salio rápidamente de su habitación aún en pijama, ni siquiera supo si su padre le seguía gritando, lo único que tenia en mente era que Kenny le estaba esperando, bajo las escaleras sin caerse, ni tropezarse, sonrió para sus adentros, felicitándose mentalmente por ello. Abrió la puerta principal, quedando en su campo visual la espalda de Kenny, se mordió de nuevo el labio con nerviosismo, su respiración era agitada, sentía demasiada energía y aquello era tan extraño._

_-¿K-kenny?-pregunto intentando llamar la atención del mencionado, este volteo apenas, mirándole sobre su hombro, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo -¡Butters!- pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el mayor tirara el cigarrillo y se acercara a el, abrazándole, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello._

_un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del menor, que no sabia como reaccionar ante aquello, las mariposas en su estomago no parecían querer irse-estas bien.. estas bien.. -susurraba Kenny contra su cuello -¿K-kenny?- susurro de nuevo un nervioso Butters, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Kenny notara que le hablaba, los cuales a Butters le parecieron eternos- ¿si?-_

_-¿estas..bien?- pregunto dudoso, Butters paso tímidamente sus brazos alrededor de Kenny._

_¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿él? Rió con cierta ironía- Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- Ahora que sabia que Butters estaba sano y salvo.. se sentía__ en el mismo paraiso._

_-B-bueno es que.. me abrazas- susurro nervioso, mordiendo de forma distraida su labio inferior._

_-¿te molesta?- pregunto Kenneth serio -NO!- dijo el menor rápidamente, elevando un poco la voz, el cosquilleo en su cuello por la respiración de Kenny le hacia sentir un leve cosquilleo en aquella zona, escucho una pequeña risa por parte de Kenny- Vale-_

_Un cómodo silencio se hizo presente, Butters intentaba convencerse de que no era un sueño y Kenny.. se debatía entre preguntarle o no, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta ¿cierto?-Butters..-murmuro esperando captar la atención del menor, lograndolo al instante- ¿Por qué.. dejaste de ir?- Pregunto dudoso, no era su asunto, pero si no sabia el porque no volvería a la clínica. Por lo menos no solo. Si era necesario llevaría a Butters a rastras y no iba en broma._

_El menor se tenso por unos segundos ¿Estaría bien mentirle? ¿Aún no sabia nada? - Bueno... esto.. he estado ocupado- mintió, se sintió sucio, mentirle estaba mal y se alejo de Kenny, rompiendo el contacto, Butters al tener algo de distancia, bajo su vista al piso y comenzó a frotar un nudillo contra otro, con evidente nerviosismo, no se sentía bien al mentirle a Kenny. El cual se limito a verle frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

_-Ya.. veo- murmuro, extrañaba el calor que emanaba el menor y el sentimiento de calidez que le transmitía al tenerle tan cerca, suspiro. El ambiente de un silencio confortable había cambiado a uno tenso e incomodo. Kenny llevo una mano detrás de la nuca rascando con cierta pereza su nuca- Creo que me voy, de seguro el culo gordo de Cartman ya ha llamado a la policía- murmuro el rubio mayor dando media vuelta, ya era hora de volver a la clínica de mierda, un ligero temblor fue visible en Butters ante la mención de Cartman._

_Kenny se alejo unos cuantos pasos, y seguía alejándose con cierta pereza, realmente no le apetecía volver tan pronto, pero .. un trato era un trato y era mejor cumplirlo y más cuando Cartman estaba involucrado en ello ¿cierto? - Esto.. ¿Kenny? - detuvo su andar, más no se giro y espero a que volviese a hablar-Mañana si ire..- le informo, no iba a negar que tenia miedo pero si Kenny había ido hasta ahí, él podía enfrentar a sus demonios.. ¿verdad?_

_-Si tu dices.. te estaré esperando entonces- dijo alejándose, esperaba que Cartman cumpliera la otra parte del trato, después de todo lo que se dejo hacer.. esperaba que lo cumpliera..aún le dolía caminar, no es como si fuera virgen pero es que uno nunca se acostumbra a ser el que.. "recibe el amor"._

_Te estare esperando..._

_Te estaré esperando... las palabras de Kenny hacían eco en su mente, la sensación de mariposas volvieron y un envidiable sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, se llevo ambas manos al rostro cubriéndolo, se sentía especial, se sentía tan.. bien_

_-Butters, si no quieres ganarte un castigo, más te vale que entres a la casa, ¡ahora!-grito su padre sacándolo de sus pensamiento._

_Pero por primera vez no le importo un posible castigo.._

...

Y de aquello habían pasado ya meses.. suspiro y siguió acomodando las mesas, veía a sus demás compañeros darle un toque más alegre al lugar ¿Por qué lo hacían? Bueno, era uno de _esos _días los familiares y amigos de los internos irían a visitarles, no es que otros días no pudiesen ir.. pero ese día se juntaban todos, en un convivió, un intento de integrarles a la sociedad, aunque tan solo se tratasen de personas cercanas a ellos.. también era para darles ánimos a seguir con el tratamiento, sonrió faltaba realmente poco para que comenzaran a llegar.

-ARGH- ¡D-DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- grito un rubio corriendo por el medio del gimnasio, porque si, tenían el gimnasio para mantener a los internos distraídos y que sacaran su estrés, ansiedad y energía haciendo deporte, aunque en este caso era donde se realizaría el convivió. Tweek al parecer huía de Craig que iba detrás de él sin parecer alterado en absoluto, hasta podría jurar que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Craig poso su mirada en Butters- Hey, Butters dijiste que habría café ¿no?- Dijo Craig en un tono lo suficiente alto para que el nervioso rubio le escuchara, lo cual ocurrió, Tweek se quedo quieto al instante, mirando a Butters nervioso y ansioso- Eh.. si, entre otras cosas- medio contesto, algo incomodo ante la atención que recibía por parte de ambos y uno que otro ayudante curioso, Tweek se volteo hacia Craig y corrió hacia él - C-craig! lo oíste! ¡habrá café!-

Y le hubiese gustado seguir viendo aquello, pero unos manos en sus ojos se lo impidieron, su cuerpo se tenso al instante pensando lo peor ¿y.. si era CArtman..? -Me han dicho que también estará Kenny- susurro este con aire seductor en su oído, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del menor, mientras retiraba con suavidad sus manos del rostro del menor- K-kenny.. - susurro un apenado Butters, miraba de reojo al rubio recargado en su hombro, froto sus nudillos, uno contra otro. Una sonrisa de diversión era visible en el rostro del mayor - Hola- Beso la mejilla del menor, volviendo al instante a su posición anterior, pero esta vez pasando sus brazos por la cintura del rubio, atrayendolo hacia si.

-¿me extrañaste? -pregunto con aire juguetón, el menor se quedo en silencio, tan solo sonrojándose, desde hace una semana más o menos Kenny había comenzado con eso, no le molestaba ni mucho menos.. pero no podía evitar sentirse un juguete. ¿Sólo era un juego para Kenny..?

-¿eso es un no? - insistió Kenny con el mismo tono con un pequeño toque de seriedad en el- n-no! claro que te he extrañado! - repuso rápidamente el menor, sonrojándose al notar lo que acababa de decir-oh que va, solo lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor.. -murmuro Kenny haciendo un infantil puchero y echándose a reír segundos después.

Butters rió junto al mayor de forma nerviosa, se removió incomodo entre los brazos del rubio mayor, recordando aquella duda que tenia desde que Cartman había dado aviso de la "reunión" -K-kenny ¿Vendrán tus padres?- pregunto despacito, Kenny dejo de reir al instante y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos- S-si te incomoda n-no tienes qu-ue de-eci..-

-No lo sé- contesto el mayor interrumpiendo la disculpa del rubio menor- Pero, supongo que vendrán Stan y Kyle, después de que me metieron aquí prometieron venir si se les invitaba.. -murmuro pensativo

-Y-ya veo.. ¿sigues molesto con ellos? ¡y-yo lo sient-to, prometo ya no preguntar!-repuso el menor al instante, sonrojándose, Kenny rio por lo bajo, pegando un poco más su cuerpo al de Buttters.

-No te disculpes y si, sigo molesto, pero.. - _gracias a ellos puedo pasar tiempo contigo.. _suspiro, así solo conseguiría asustarlo-No es tan malo como creí.. -mintió a medias - ¿Vendrán tus padres? -

-y-yo.. bueno.. no lo sé .. creo que no.. -bajo la vista, bien sabido era que sus padres preferirían morir antes de poner un pie en aquel lugar _"lleno de la porquería de la sociedad_" una mueca de desagrado cruzo su rostro al recordar lo que decían sus padres.

-En ese caso.. pasaras la noche conmigo..y los chicos-Abrió la boca para negarse más el beso en su mejilla le hizo cambiar de idea- Nos vemos más tarde aún tengo que ponerme el estúpido traje -murmuro Kenny soltándole y alejándose sin esperar respuesta por parte del menor. De cualquier manera no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Lo había olvidado.. Cartman había obligado a todos a llevar traje..aunque nadie entendía aún el porque de aquella decisión, bueno.. eran drogadictos en rehabilitación.. ¿para que coño usarían traje? ¿Mentir? ¿Mejorar la idea de las personas acerca del lugar? Butters suspiro y se apresuro en terminar el trabajo que tenia pendiente.. después de todo él también necesitaba cambiarse.

...

Intentaba inútilmente hacer de una forma adecuada el nudo de la corbata, gruño frustrado, no entendía para que coño querían que usara aquella mierda.. deshizo el intento de nudo y lanzo la corbata a la cama. Inhalo y exhalo, tenia que tener paciencia, seguro no era tan difícil, tal vez sólo estaba alterado, ¡es que simplemente no quería que la hora llegara, carajo!, se quedo mirando la corbata sobre la cama.. los minutos pasaban cada vez más rápido ¿O quizás llevaba mucho tiempo observando aquello?. Suspiro y se acerco a la cama, no quería que llegara la hora... se arrepentía, oh si que se arrepentía de haber hecho aquel trato con Cartman..

El hijo de puta tan solo se había aprovechado de que estaba preocupado aquel encantado rubio.. el cual estaba en peligro por su culpa, gruño de nuevo con frustración y se llevo las manos al rostro, jalando los rebeldes mechones que cubrían su frente. Todo era culpa de la puta droga- Carajo- maldijo durante varios minutos, tanto a Cartman, como a sus amigos, como a la droga.. maldecía el momento en que callo adicto a aquella arena blanca, realmente, lo hacia, coño si no hubiese caído.. Butters no estaría en problemas, sentía remordimiento y culpa, no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo a Cartman y lo oportunista que era. ¡Coño no podría salvarlo, no podría hacer absolutamente nada! Ni hablar, ni interrumpir ni ni .. nada! -Carajo, pero ahí voy yo de pendejo.. y le pido algo de droga a él ¿no? y me ofrece un trato.. ¿y que hago? ¡lo acepto, coño! -¡ y aquello resultaban tan jodidamente frustrante!. Era un imbécil, un idiota, un hijo de la gran puta.. y podía seguir insultándose.. pero de nada serviría... ni siquiera para sentirse menos culpable..

Se dejo caer de espaldas al incomodo colchón con el cual contaba su cama, no le importo que el traje se pudiese arrugar. Bah, tenia cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que por un estúpido traje, que en fin y en cuentas no era suyo. Soltó un suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos a los lados y fijo su vista en el techo de la habitación. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a él, aquellos dulces recuerdos.. y esos no tan dulces.. paso por su mente el día que conoció a Butters.. no pudo evitar que una boba sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Butters y él ya se conocían.. pero.. Butters nunca había estado con él Kenneth drogadicto.. ni siquiera cuando se drogaba con orines de gato, había caído tan bajo..

_I see you there, don't know where you come from /Te veo ahí, no se de donde vienes_  
_Unaware of a stare from someone /Desconoces la mirada de alguien_  
_Don't Appear to care that I saw you, and I want you /No parece preocuparte que te viera y te quiero_  
_What's your name? Cause I have to know it /¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque tengo que saberlo_  
_You let me in and begin to show it /Déjame entrar y comenzar a demostrarlo_  
_I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it /Estamos aterrorizados porque nos dirigimos a ello,_  
_might Get it /Podría tenerlo._

_..._

_Porque en ese momento estaba tan molesto, tan cabreado.. se sentía tan traicionado, es que, coño. Nadie le había preguntado si él deseaba eso, si el deseaba entrar a rehabilitación tan solo había caído en una estúpida trampa.. claro le ofrecían dinero ¿Y que hacia él? aceptaba sin pensarlo, pero no era su culpa, claro que no la era, él pensaba en si mismo, en como conseguiría dinero para comprar más producto.. a quien se la compraría esta vez. Al parecer sus amigos se habían cansado de los pequeños prestamos que a menudo les pedía.. si, bueno quizás cuando él estaba en casa de Kyle y Stan tomaba una o dos cosas prestadas sin que los otros se diesen cuenta, por lo menos no en ese instante, ¡pero eran cosas sin valor alguno! un chaleco, un viejo videojuego, una película, la ultima vez intento llevarse la televisión portátil.. bien tal vez lo ultimo había sido estúpido.. y más si Stan estaba en frente suyo cuando lo intento..¡pero es que lo necesitaba! ¿Por qué no parecían entenderlo?_

_Siguió dando vueltas en círculos en aquella maldita blanca habitación, lo único que veía era blanco, blanco! todo era blanco, coño. Las paredes, el techo, las sabanas sobre la cama, las cortinas.. la puta puerta, la cual por cierto estaba cerrada, ¿Qué más era blanco? oh si.. el uniforme que portaba.. simplemente era.. era.. ¡ exasperarte! ¿no tenían suficiente dinero, para comparar las cosas en otro color? ¿ Quizás.. naranja? ¿Amarillo? estaría hasta conforme si fuera todo rosa. Algunos decían que el blanco brindaba paz pero lo único que le causaba a él era dolor de cabeza y el sentimiento de estarse sofocando, aunque tal vez eso era por llevar tanto dando vueltas en círculos.. bah que va era culpa del puto color. Le hacia sentirse enfermo.. como.. como si estuviese en un hospital.. esperen él estaba en un jodido hospital, no, ,mejor aún en una clínica de rehabilitación, simplemente magnifico.. paro en seco y sonrió, levanto ambos brazos hacia el cielo y observo el techo como si alguien estuviese ahí -¡gracias, sigue así!- ¿pueden notar el sarcasmo?_

_dejo caer sus brazos, a sus costados y rodó los ojos ,necesitaba un cigarrillo o se volvería loco.. palmeo su ropa en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos y.. se detuvo al notar algo -cierto.. cierto.. tampoco puedo fumar aquí, genial, genial simplemente, maravilloso.. - oh si señores, estaba taaaaaan feliz de estar ahí , tanto como ir a misa a las 6 de la mañana después de beber tanto que tienes una maravillosa resaca.. simplemente.. hermoso._

_Sus divagaciones pararon al escuchar, la perilla girar más el tintineo de unas llaves, su vista fue inmediatamente a la puerta y espero, si eran Stan y Kyle más les valía traer con que defenderse porqué no eran sus amigos en ese momento.. la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a un lindo rubio de ojos grises, los ojos de este tenían aquel toque de inocencia que a él le encantaba corromper, paseo su vista por el cuerpo del rubio sin una pizca de vergüenza, relamió sus labios simplemente.. apetecible._

_El rubio no pareció percatarse de que casi le desnudaba con la mirada, tan solo parecía observar la habitación, en algún momento sus miradas se encontraron, su mirada llena de lujuria, le deseaba, en cambio la del menor tenia aquel toque de inocencia y podía jurar que en sus ojos leía la confusión, él menor también paseo su mirada por el cuerpo del mayor, pero sin una pizca de lujuria más bien parecía curiosidad, Kenny se mantuvo quieto, siguiendo con su mirada la del menor, el menor comenzó su recorrido de abajo hacia arriba, a como avanzaba la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio lujurioso crecía, luego sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar el menor se sonrojo al ser pillado en aquella inocente revisión, causando que la sonrisa del mayor aumentara-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Pregunto juguetón, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, sin jugaba bien sus cartas se podría ir. El menor permaneció en silencio más se veía avergonzado- ¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- Pregunto de nuevo ante el silencio del otro, estando ya frente a frente, tomo la mano derecha del menor y la beso - Mi nombre es Kenneth, pero llámame Kenny... -__ se presento y espero que él rubio saliera de su _ensoñación-¿Y el tuyo Bunny, cual es..?-Casi rió ante el absurdo apodo que le había dado.. Conejito.. pero parecía uno.. y a él esa tarde le apetecía comer uno. pero no cualquiera, si no el que tenia justo en frente..su sonrisa creció al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico simplemente le parecía.. adorable

_Hear the song playin on background /Has sido la canción de fondo  
All alone but you're turnin up now /Desde el principio, pero ahora apareces  
And everyone is risin to meet ya, to greet you /Y todo el mundo esta creciendo para conocerte, para saludarte  
Turn around and you're walkin toward me /Das la vuelta y caminas hacia mí  
I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly /Estoy cayendo y respiras lentamente  
Say the word and I will be your man /Di la palabra y seré tu chico,  
your man, say when /tú chico, sólo di cuando_

_El menor pareció salir de su mundo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, chocando al instante con la puerta, miro hacia los lados, parecía desorientado. Rió vaya esta vez si se había sorprendido, era la primera vez que dejaba a alguien bajo sus encantos tan rápido..-¿K-kenny? te.. llamas ¿kenny?-conocía esa voz.. se le hacia tan familiar.. Ante la pregunta del menor evito levantar una ceja por la pregunta y se limito a asentir ¿Qué tenia de especial su nombre? -M-mi .. m-mi nombr-re es Butters..- Dijo el menor bajito, frotando sus nudillos uno contra el otro, el cuerpo de Kenny se tenso ¿Butters? él era.. ¡¿Butters? -¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¡¿te han envidado Stan y Kyle, no? oh esos hijos de puta me van a conocer.. -se alejo de Butters y comenzó a caminar en círculos, que bajo habían caído, mandar al inocente de Butters a un lugar como ese.. gruño visiblemente molesto._

_-¿K-kenny?- Intento el menor atraer su atención, sin éxito alguno. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenían que enviarle precisamente a él?. No eran mejor amigos ni mucho menos.. pero cuando niños, cuando se drogaba con orina de gatos.. él estuvo ahí.. apoyándole, se llevo las manos al pelo jalando de él, ¡era tan frustrante! se iba a vengar, oh si lo haría. _

_Butters movía sus manos de un lado a otro intentando llamar la atención del mayor, sin aún lograrlo, se desespero al ver que comenzaba a jalar su cabello-¡KENNY!- el mayor se sobresalto y observo a Butters enseguida. -¿Qué?- pregunto secamente, ¿desde cuando Butters se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida? no pudo rodar los ojos ante el pensamiento. Butters NO era importante en su vida, ni antes cuando eran niños, ni ahora, muchos menos ahora, no arrastraría consigo a alguien más a esa mierda que llamaba vida._

_Butters froto más rápido sus nudillos y su vista bajo al piso- Y-yo, b-bueno.. yo..- el sonrojo volvió y Kenny no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿él.. qué? - ¿Tú...? - insistió el mayor de los rubios- Trabajo aquí, yo trabajo aquí- repitió el menor levantando el rostro y clavando sus grises ojos en los azules del mayor- oh claro fue culpa de Stan y Kyl-.. espera.. ¿Qué? ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Tú?- ¿Él? ¿Qué él hacia qué? -E-esto.. s-si.. - ¿Ahí? ¿Hablaba enserio..? esperen.. si estaba ahí era por algo.. -¿Qué haces aquí? - _

_El menor se removió incomodo en su sitio- B-bueno.. yo.. -dudo- yo seré tú cuidador.. -susurro lo ultimo tan bajo que Kenny creyó imaginarlo, frunció ligeramente el ceño- Repite lo ultimo- Butters tomo aire y se le veía agotado como si la simple acción le causara un gran esfuerzo - Kenny.. seré tú cuidador..¿Kenny.. estas bien? -Perdió el color de golpe, aquello tenia que ser mentira, tenia que serlo.. el aire comenzó a faltarle -Disculpa..¿Tú qué? ¿Por qué tú? ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? -Quizas sobre reaccionaba pero.. no queria arrastar a aquel inocente a la mierda que cargaba en sus hombros, Butters no dijo nada tan solo se limito a bajar la vista al piso- ¡Respondeme, Butters con un carajo! ¿¡Por qué tú?-_

_-Kenny.. yo.. bueno.. -suspiro y levanto su vista- yo.. yo quería, esto. Yo quería ayudar-Parpadeo varias veces intentando procesar aquello.. ¿Ayudar..? -¿ A quien? ¿Crees que los drogadictos del pueblo necesitan tú lastima? - Ataco sin medir sus palabras, Butters le miro dolido- No.. yo, yo no.. - _

_-¿Tú no, qué? ¿No lo pensaste? -_

_-Pero.. yo..-_

_And my own two hands /Y mis propias manos_  
_will comfort you tonight, tonight /te consolaran esta noche, esta noche_  
_Say when . And my own two hands /Sólo di cuando. Y mis propios brazos_  
_will carry you tonight, tonight /Te llevaran esta noche, esta noche_

_..._

Había atacado a Butters sin pensarlo y él tan solo intentaba ayudar.. suspiro, la había cagado, pero.. con lo que ocurriría en la noche las cosas simplemente.. empeorarían de tantas maneras..

Pero.. él estaría ahí para Butters si él se lo permitía. Limpiaría lo que Cartman le haría, los rastros de él.. tembló ¿Qué hacia? ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Dejaría a Cartman hacer aquello..? Si. Lo haría, necesitaba lo que él le daba.. además un trato era un trato.. y debía cumplirlo ¿Cierto?...

Suspiro de nuevo tenia aquel sentimiento de estarse sofocando, tendría que pedirle más heroína a Cartman, si bien Butters pensaba que necesitaba menos.. era todo lo contrario, necesitaba cada vez más. La dosis que él le ofrecía era mínima, pero es que no podía evitar alimentar las esperanzas del rubio, mentirle diciendo que se estaba mejorando, le fascinaba ver la ilusión con la cual le veía cuando la dosis era menos que la anterior.. pero comparado con lo que Eric le daba lo de Butters eran sobras. Carajo.. la iba a cagar de tantas maneras..

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? /Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el karma anda rondando y te ataca?_  
_And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? /¿Y todo lo que hiciste se te regresa?_  
_What happens when you become the main source of her pain? /¿Qué pasa cuando tú te conviertes en su principal fuente de dolor?_

...

_Come close and then even closer /Nos acercamos y luego todavía mas_  
_We bring it in but we go no further /Lo traemos dentro pero no vamos más allá_  
_We're seperate , two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer /Estamos separados, dos fantasmas en un espejo, lejanos_  
_Later on if it turns to chaos, /Después se convierte en caos,_  
_hurricane comin all around us /El huracán viene hacia nosotros_  
_See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low /Lo ves romper, cierras la ventana, permaneces tranquilo_

_..._

Estaba listo el nudo de la corbata estaba bien hecho, tenia puesto el estúpido traje.. su cabello esta despeinado... todo estaba bien. Salio de su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de lo que iba a suceder, no temía por si, si no por el bien de Butters. Bien era su hora de actuar.. tan solo esperaba que Butters le perdonara..

El gimnasio se veía tan.. cambiado, si que habían trabajado para aquella noche.. siguió paseando su mirada por el lugar intentando ubicar a Butters tenia que acabar con aquello lo más rápido que pudiera, frunció el ceño al no poder ubicar a Butters entre tantas personas ¿Qué coño?. Comenzó a caminar entre las personas, topándose cada dos por tres con rostros conocidos. Aquello lo comenzaba a desesperar. Ubico a Butters en una esquina hablando animadamente con dos chicos. Arrancaría sus cabezas y después bailaría sobre sus cuerpos si no se alejaban de Butters en aquel momento.. Si estaba celoso- ¡Butters!- Le llamo atrayendo la atención tanto del rubio, como de los otros dos chicos.. se detuvo en seco. Stan y Kyle.. sonriendole._ Perfecto_.

-¡Kenny!- Exclamo feliz el judío caminando hacia él, más no se movió, se limito a asentir dándole a entender que le había escuchado- Oh vamos Kenny... ¿Aún estas molesto?- Dijo, esta vez, Stan. Le ignoro y dirigió su vista a Butters él pobre se veía incomodo y podría jurar que estaba sonrojado, el rostro de Stan interrumpió el contacto visual que mantenía con el menor- Pero que dices, eso ya fue- murmuro como respuesta, esperando que con eso se quitaran del medio.

-Kenny.. te pregunte como estabas.. - Oh.. demonios - eh.. todo ha estado bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Han pasado cosas nuevas, fuera de aquí?- Observo sobre el hombro de Stan y Butters se alejaba, demonios, demonios.. -Vuelvo en un segundo- murmuro y se fue detrás de Butters sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus amigos.

-¡Hey, Butters! -Se acerco a él pasándole una mano por sobre los hombros- Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros- Susurro en su oído, provocando que el menor temblara- Y-yo b-bueno estaban ocupados- susurro, causando una sonrisa en el mayor. Inhalo y exhalo, manos a la obra. Quito su brazo de los hombros de Butters y le tomo de la mano- Vamos- le invito, jalando la mano del menor, entrelazo sus dedos.. se sentía tan bien..camino entre las personas con Butters pisándole los talones.

Estaban lejos ya de toda la muchedumbre, de aquella farsa.. de esa mentira, Cartman había ideado todo.. no podía hacerle aquello a Butters.. pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo para, para.. conseguir una buena dosis de heroína.. no, no iba a participar en aquella mierda, no lo iba a hacer, carajo!. Soltó la mano de Butters como si le quemara, pero.. lo hacia.-¿Kenny? ¿P-pasa algo?- Retrocedió y se alejo de él, no quería, no podía no.. aquello seria lo más egoísta que haría en su puta vida.

_Say when and my own two hands /Sólo di cuando Y mis propias manos_  
_Will comfort you tonight, tonight/Te consolaran esta noche, esta noche_  
_Say when and my own two hands/Sólo di cuando Y mis propios brazos_  
_Will carry you tonight, tonight/Te llevaran esta noche, esta noche_

Y.. huyo, corrió, se alejo de Butters tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un poco, no supo, ni le interesaba, si Butters iba detrás suyo. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un cobarde? No lo sabia con certeza y tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo, por lo menos no ahora. Entro de nuevo al gimnasio, si Butters le seguía le podría perder, no quería explicar nada, realmente.. no quería. Choco varias veces con algunas personas pero aquello no lo detuvo, tenia que esconderse, tenia que.. que.. necesitaba una dosis..

_Come across you're lost and broken /Te encontré por casualidad, estabas perdido y destrozado_  
_You're coming to, but you're slow and waking /Estas llegando poco a poco y despertando_  
_You Start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened ?/Comienzas a temblar, aun no hablas, ¿Qué paso?_  
_They're comin back and you just don't know it /Ellos regresan y no sabes cuando_  
_and you wanna cry but there's nothin coming /Y quieres llorar pero no puedes_  
_They're gonna push until you give in, say when /Te empujaran hasta que lo hagas o digas cuando_  
_Now we're here and it turns to chaos, /Ahora estamos aquí pero se convierte en caos,_  
_hurricane comin all around us /El huracán viene hacia nosotros_  
_They're gonna crack, don't you back from the window you stay slow /La doble grieta te regresa a la ventana, permaneces tranquilo_

_..._

Butters no entendía nada -¿Kenny?- pregunto al aire al verle correr ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué se iba?, Aunque tenia dudas.. se quedo ahí. Observo a su alrededor ¿Qué era eso de ahí? ¿Una cabaña? Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia ella ¿Desde cuando había una..? Quizás necesitaba salir más, si quizás necesitaba hacerlo... Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta pudo escuchar ruido, mejor dicho _voces_, dentro de ella, detuvo su andar y agudizo el oído.. -_más, más.. no pares o te mato-_ ¿esa no era la voz.. de Clyde?_- ¿Te gusta, perra?_- Y aquella se parecía a la de Eric.. ¿Qué estarían haciendo..? ¿Acaso.. ellos..? Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y se alejo de la cabaña procurando no hacer ruido, si antes estaba confundido ahora.. simplemente no sabia como estaba, se sentía perturbado ¿Por qué Kenny le había llevado ahí..? ¿Acaso él..? No. Seguro era un coincidencia, sonrió con nerviosismo y se tropezó con sus propios pies, metió las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro, y logro no hacerse demasiado daño..se quedo unos minutos sobre el piso.. oh... tendría tantos problemas.. sus padres se pondrían histéricos cuando viesen el traje.. las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No.. problemas otra vez no..

Escucho claramente como una puerta se abría - ¡Hey! ¡Tú pervertido, largo de aquí! - Grito un Cartman molesto, el ruido había asustado a Clyde y no estaba dispuesto a seguir si Eric no se aseguraba que no fuese nada. Butters se encogió en el piso,_ Por favor que no se acerque... por favor que no lo haga.._ y no ocurrió, escucho claramente el portazo que dio Cartman después de haber gritado aquello.

Se levanto del piso y sacudió su traje.. mordió su labio y reprimió las ganas de llorar, tendría que encontrar la manera de limpiarlo antes de volver a casa, esnifo, se llevo una mano al rostro y tallo sus ojos borrando las lagrimas que ya se habían formado, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer.

¿Qué podía hacer..? Sus ojos estaban llorosos, quería llorar, suspiro y camino lentamente hacia el gimnasio.. quizás.. podría pedirle ayuda a Kyle.. o a Stan.. volvió a suspirar, tal vez.. podría tomar una ducha en la habitación de Kenny.. dudaba que estuviese ahí... seguro estaba pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, después de todo tenían mucho sin verse..

Y siguió meditando en lo que podría hacer mientras caminaba. Si, hacia la habitación de Kenny, intentaba contener las lagrimas, tendría problemas.. no quería problemas.. las cosas estaban tensas con sus padres desde que había entrado a la clínica.. no se quería ni imaginar como se pondrían cuando viesen el traje.. un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se abrazo así mismo dándose algo de apoyo.

Rápidamente ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos que le harían llegar a la habitación de Kenny, había evitado acercarse al gimnasio. Por una sencilla razón; ¿Y si alguien le veia asi y se lo contaba a sus padres..? No gracias, él pasaba de eso. Giro la perilla de la habitación y se quedo estático en la entrada-¿K-kenny..?- Pregunto vacilante, pudo ver claramente como el mencionado se tensaba, más no se giro hacia él y permaneció sentado en la esquina, dándole la espalda -¿Kenny.. pasa algo?- Su propia voz se escuchaba rara, Kenny seguía sin voltearse sin voltearse hacia él, ni siquiera parecía que le había escuchado. Se comenzó a acercar a pasos vacilantes-¿Estas... bi- las palabras se quedaron en su garganta ¿eso.. eso era una aguja? -¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto alejándose, ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía el pecho?- ¿Kenny?-Insistió al no recibir respuesta. Pudo ver como comenzaba a temblar, eso.. eso era heroína.. o quizás anfetaminas, no sabia.. pero no ya quería saberlo- Oh dios mio Kenny.. dime que.. dime que no lo hiciste.. -susurro sintiendo cada vez más dolor ¿Por qué se sentía herido? ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado?.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Kenneth- ¿Butters?- Pregunto, girando el rostro, para mirarle sobre su hombro, con visible confusión y pudo notarlo, las pupilas de Kenny eran un poco más chicas.. estaba drogado..- ¡Oh Butters! Estas bien -Exclamo mientras se levantaba del piso, dejando a su paso un encendedor junto con una cuchara, no tenia ni idea de donde había terminado la aguja.. Pronto tenia a Kenny envolviéndole en sus brazos, pero.. en lugar de sentirse bien con aquello, sintió un gran asco.

-¡No me toques!- Exclamo empujándole, sin lograr su objetivo; Sacarse a Kenny de encima. -Estas bien, estas bien-Murmuro él rubio frotando su mejilla contra la del menor, que cada vez estaba más tenso en los brazos del otro.

-A-aléjate por.. favor.. - susurro el más pequeño, intentando contener las lagrimas.. ¿Aquello que sentía.. era decepción?

-¿Sabes? - Pregunto Kenny soltándole, le tomo de la manga del traje y le jalo hacia la cama, sentándose y jalando a Butters hasta que quedara sentado en sus piernas- Pensé que Cartman aún seguía partiéndote el culo en dos..- Murmuro con cierto aire pensativo- Pero no chillaste de dolor cuando te sentaste sobre mi.. dime.. se sincero conmigo Butters ¿Eras virgen? -Y siguió hablando. Butters no podía, no podía hablar ¿Él.. ya lo sabia? ¿Qué Cartman le hacia qué cosa?- ¿Lo eras? -Y se soltó a reír, sin que nadie dijese absolutamente nada.

...

_say when and my own two hands/Sólo di cuando Y mis propias manos_  
_will comfort you tonight, tonight /Te consolaran esta noche, esta noche_  
_Say when and my own two hands/Sólo di cuando Y mis propios brazos_  
_Will carry you tonight, tonight /Te llevaran esta noche, esta noche ._

_..._

Frunció su ceño y intento entender, veía a Butters temblar y escuchaba sollozos.. pero todo parecía tan lejano.. y el se sentía tan ajeno..-Butters.. ¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto, aquella voz que no era la suya.. ¿O tal vez si? No recibió respuesta. -¿El culón de Cartman fue muy brusco contigo?- Y de nuevo sin respuesta, podia escuchar como los sollozos aumentaban, pero.. no sabia de donde provenían.

-Conmigo sera más agradable- le susurro al oído y sin saber como, ya se encontraba sobre Butters en su cama, le podía ver, tan solo era una imagen borrosa, pero los ojos de aquel inocente rubio.. oh esos ojos.. -K-kenny.. p-para.. - escucha aquel débil murmullo que juro había imaginado. Junto sus labios con los del menor y comenzó a deshacerse de la molesta ropa, tan solo estorbaba. Pudo sentir las manos de Butters intentando ayudar ¿O intentaba cubrirse- Mhmm.. Butters yo si sere amable contigo- Susurro..

...

_Y en aquel momento cometió la cagada más grande de su vida.. violo a Butters._

_..._

**[Say When- The Fray]**

...

**_•••___****Fin del capitulo**_•••_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

OH santo espagueti volador! por fin termine de escribir el capitulo *3* Soy tan feliz. Carajo, es la cosa más larga que he escrito en mi puta vida.. mi cabeza tiene humo.. pero *-* Dios me gusto como quedo enserio~~ [Y aunque fuese una mierda, lo dejarías así, 3 días son 3 días..] Exaacto!.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir.. realmente pensé que tendría una gran nota alabandome a mi misma.. pero nah =3= en fin!. Para que esta cosa acabe falta un capitulo ~~ oh yeah.. dios no se que tanto saldrá..

De cualquier modo C: ¿Qué les pareció? . Si tiene errores de dedo, ignorenlos(? pero se me van las cosas xD~Uu

Me voy que me echan ~~ se cuidan .. y ya~

Shalalosa fuera~!

•••~ Fin de N/A ~•••


	3. AVISO

¡**H**ola!

Tenia muchisimo sin hacer acto de presencia y lo siento mucho

Tengo tieempo queriendo continuar esto, pero hay un pequeño (gran) problema, perdi el archivo

Donde tenia el orden cronologico y de lo que trataria cada capitulo :C

Y sin ello no puedo continuar, lo siento mucho, intentare buscarlo, lo juro

Quiero terminar esto :c

Lamento TAAAAAAAAAAAAANTO la demora enorme que tengo, espero y sepan comprende

:c


End file.
